<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unscathed by snapephobic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801712">Unscathed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapephobic/pseuds/snapephobic'>snapephobic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death Fix, Fix-It, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), This is so bad I'm sorry, Wow these tags are all over the place, aghhhhhhh, also the name of this fic is so weird im sorry, and i can't write adults, there's like no reddie or character developement, this my first fic in this fandom also</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapephobic/pseuds/snapephobic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a really bad fic where Richie goes to a therapist to try and talk about Eddie's death... but then he finds out Eddie is alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unscathed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as i've said before THIS IS SO BAD OH MY GOD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, I swore I’d never do this,” Richie said, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>“Swore you’d never do what?” Doctor Laken asked. Richie took a deep breath.</p><p>“Come to fuckin’ therapy. I never thought I needed that shit, ya know?” The doctor laughed.</p><p>“So why did you come, then?”</p><p>The tone grew somber as Richie relived everything that led to this moment before answering.</p><p>“My best friend died.” He choked up on the last word, before continuing. “And I- I don’t know. There was something different about him. Something different between us.”</p><p>Doctor Laken nodded, before saying, “Care to elaborate?”</p><p>Richie looked around, trying desperately not to cry.</p><p>“I think I- I think I fucking loved him. I mean, we were always closer than normal friends growing up, more touchy-feely and shit like that. And he was usually on the receiving end of my ‘your mom’ jokes. It sounds so fucking stupid, I know. But that was how we showed our love for each other, I guess. Or maybe it was just me. I don’t fucking know.” The doctor nodded again.</p><p>“Have you loved any other men?”</p><p>Richie thought about that for a long second, finally answering, “Not like that. I mean I hooked up with a couple of guys in college, but we were drunk and nothing lasted. I loved a woman once. We got married but it just didn’t work out. I don’t know why. Maybe I was just too fucking gay for her tastes.” Richie let out a dry laugh. “God, he’d be teasing me about being emotional and shit right now.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, how and when did he pass?”</p><p>“Would you believe me if I said he got stabbed in the chest by a fucking inter-dimentional space clown before being crushed by a collapsed building?”</p><p>“Believe it or not, I’ve heard much stranger things.”</p><p>“-And it was last Wednesday.”</p><p>The doctor wrote down a few things.</p><p>“You came earlier than I expected. Most people wait several weeks after the loss of a loved one to come to counseling.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just had to get out of that goddamn town and I didn’t know what to do once I got home.”</p><p>“What town?”</p><p>“It’s a small town in Maine called Derry.” The doctor looked at him strangely.</p><p>“Was your friend named Edward Kaspbrak, by any chance?”</p><p>“Um, yeah. That was Eddie. Why?”</p><p>“He made the front page news for surviving a house collapsing on top of him.”</p><p>Wait. What?!?</p><p>“But he was dead. He- He had no pulse.”</p><p>“The article said they found him unscathed but scared out of his mind. I think he was calling for someone?”</p><p>“Do you have that article?”</p><p>“Let me look.”</p><p>The doctor rolled his office chair over to the coffee table, where he pulled out what looked like a secret drawer, and grabbed a folder. From there he took a magazine, which, on the front page, said: MIDDLE AGED MAN MIRACULOUSLY SURVIVES COLLAPSED HOUSE (see page 11), and showed a picture of Eddie, looking alive and well (except for the grime covering his body) emerging from the collapsed Neibolt house. Doctor Laken turned to page 11, and read aloud:</p><p>Edward Kaspbrak, 40, survived an event most of us could only dream of. On May 18th, the house, dubbed ‘Neibolt House’ by the children of Derry, Maine, collapsed with Edward inside of it. “It looked like the house was being sucked into some huge hole,” one Derry resident stated. “It was so scary that I nearly fainted,” said another. Somehow, Edward managed to find a way out, and emerged nearly unscathed. He was terrified of everyone around him for reasons no one knows, but was calling the name of famed comedian, Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier. “This whole thing is absolutely preposterous,” his wife, Myra Kaspbrak stated. “I told him not to go to that dratted reunion in the first place.” We are unable to identify what the reunion was for, or who was at it. However, events involving this ‘reunion’ may have led to Mr. Kaspbrak’s predicament. His friend, horror author Bill Denbrough, refused to speak on the matter.</p><p>“So that’s the article. There’s some more just outlining the things they already said, but that was most of the actual story.” The doctor looked up to see silent tears streaming down Richie’s face.</p><p>“He’s alive,” he said breathlessly. “He’s fucking- He’s fucking alive- ohmygodihadnoidea.” He paused. “How fast do you think I can get a plane ticket and leave for Derry, Maine?”</p><p>“Probably pretty quickly if you leave now.”</p><p>“Great, thanks!”</p><p>Richie grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door. He fumbled with his keys for a moment- although that did literally nothing considering it was the wrong keychain. He was very proud of his car, and worked very hard to find one in good condition that didn’t cost a fortune.<br/>
Ten seconds later, he was on the road, heading toward LAX, trying not to get stopped by a cop. The ride felt longer than it probably was, considering the airport was only 5 minutes away but it felt much longer. Luckily, this gave Richie the time he needed to mull over some things, like the fact the EDDIE WAS ALIVE and HE DIDN’T KNOW?!? Had he really not glanced at the news on his phone (a brand new iPhone 7+, thank you very much) in the past week? Like what the actual fuck was wrong with him? Could he not act like a normal person for a whole fucking week?</p><p>God, he was even annoying himself these days.</p><p>The lady at the airport said the next flight to the tiny airport in Bangor wasn’t for another four hours, but luckily Richie knew how to waste time in an airport, and besides, he figured he should run home really quickly to grab a few things for once he got there.</p><p>Like, clothes were a necessity, right? And… a toothbrush? Richie’s manager usually handled these things, and Richie didn’t know how people survived without one. Steve literally took care of everything for him. He couldn’t live on his own, and fend for himself if he tried.</p><p>Grabbing things from home took a lot longer than he originally anticipated, and soon he only had two hours to spare. Like the basic white dad he was, Richie liked getting to the airport early, so he may have speeded (sped?) a little on the way there.</p><p>Getting through security took forever, and then actually finding the gate was a nightmare, but luckily he had 40 minutes to spare, so Richie invaded the overpriced news store places. By the time he was done with that, he only had 15 minutes, so he played on his phone until they called his boarding group, which happened to be the only one on the small plane. There were about 15 other passengers.</p><p>Richie had never found sleeping on planes easy, but he listened to the ASMR videos that he’d downloaded to his phone, and slept like a baby. That is, until the plane shook and the flight attendant called out,<br/>
“Please fasten your seatbelts. We are running into some unexpected turbulence.” and Richie had a mini panic attack before realizing that he most likely was not going to die in a plane crash, and then he went back to sleep.<br/>
The Bangor “airport” was really just a landing strip next to a building filled with car rental places. Richie used a random number generator on his phone to pick which one to get a car from. The choice was… *drumroll please* Budget!</p><p>He walked out of the dimly-lit building with the keys to a brand new 2016 Toyota Camry, and then, knowing the cops in Derry didn’t give a fuck about speeding, drove the whole way at 100 mph, relishing in his brief moment of freedom. He slowed when he saw the ‘Welcome to Derry’ sign, and while he remembered more than the last time he was here, the bittersweet feeling was back, but twice as strong as before.</p><p>The article was only a day old, so Richie figured Eddie would still be in the hospital, if Myra was anything like Sonia Kaspbrak had been. And from what Eddie said about her, he could guess that she was. The Derry Hospital was the closest building to the sign.</p><p>Walking in, Richie remembered all the times he came here with Eddie, especially when they were older. It also had that bittersweet feeling, because of the freedom Eddie felt without his mom hanging over his shoulder, but also because of all of the forced nights here. Luckily, the whole place seemed to have been remodeled, so it was a lot nicer than before. Richie headed to the front desk.</p><p>“Um, I’d-like to visit Eddie Kaspbrak. Please?”</p><p>“Name?” The nurse asked, without looking up.</p><p>“Uh-” Richie considered using his code name, but he’d probably be more likely to get in using his real name. “Richie. Richie Tozier.” The nurse finally looked up.</p><p>“Well I’ll be. He’s been asking about you the entire time and I had to explain that you disappeared to him. But fine. Room 027.”</p><p>Richie thanked her and practically ran down the hall. As he neared room 027, he heard raised voices coming from inside. He didn’t want to eavesdrop, but he decided to anyway.</p><p>“You’re just confused. Your head isn’t fully healed, Eddiebear.” Hm, so Richie was right about the whole Myra/Sonia thing.</p><p>“I’M NOT FUCKING CONFUSED. I WANT A FUCKING DIVORCE.”</p><p>A large woman opened the door and walked out before glaring at him.</p><p>“And who do you think you are?” she asked.</p><p>“Eddie’s best friend,” he responded, and pushed past her to Eddie’s room. He suddenly felt nervous for some reason.</p><p>Eddie’s eyes went wide when he saw Richie.</p><p>“Holy shit, you’re alive.”</p><p>“Yeah, unfortunately.”</p><p>“Don’t talk like that, especially after-”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry.”</p><p>There was a pause in the conversation. Richie looked up to see Eddie crying. “Fuck, are you okay?” he asked. He heard a sniffle and a sigh.</p><p>“No. I’m not fucking okay. You left me.”</p><p>“I thought you were dead. I’m so fucking sorry, you had no pulse and the rest of the losers dragged me out of there and I never forgave myself.”</p><p>Now they were both crying.<br/>
“<br/>
Richie?” Eddie said. “I forgive you. I know that sounds so fucking cheesy but it’s true. And more importantly, I-I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so like... what did you think? (if it was bad please don't be afraid to tell me. it's 1:55 am rn and i just finished writing it and i'm so tired omg) have a good day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>